The Secret Circle
by Broadwaygirl21
Summary: Shawn believes that he can handle any case, even those with no information whatsoever. When a secretive girl turns to him to help find her father, he willingly takes the case thinking that it's nothing he can't handle. But he soon will learn that not everything is as it seems and that some secrets are best kept hidden. AU, Shules. ON HIATUS, SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first psych story and this idea has been running through my head since I read Moondragon23's story: "Two Dead Guys And A Girl" because that story was amazing! I have permission from the author to write this! It's not going to be exactly the same, it's going to have some MAJOR differences... Yes, I got the name from this from the show "The Secret Circle." I haven't seen it, but I thought that the name would suit this story.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Psych. (I don't. Please don't sue me!)**

* * *

"Shawn, it was Marsha Mason who played Lorraine in Back To The Future!" Gus argued. Shawn clicked his tongue.

"Gus, everybody knows that it was Wendy Jo Sperber who played Lorraine." He answered, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Marsha Mason!" Gus insisted.

"Wenndy Jo Sperber!" Shawn shot back.

"Actually." A voice rang out, causing the two men to turn around. "Lea Thompson played Lorraine. Wendy played Linda Mcfly and Marsha Mason wasn't even in the movie." It was a girl.

Shawn thought a moment. "She's right." He said.

The girl grinned triumphantly. She appeared to be short for her age and had long, straight, dark brown hair that reached below her waist. It was styled in a half up half down position held together by two braids. Her eyes were a light hazel with small flakes of gold in them, and her nose was sprinkled with freckles. She was wearing a Wicked: The Musical t-shirt, blue jeans and black converse.

_Ok... Worn shirt. She could've just used it a lot._ Shawn thought. The cuffs on her jeans were dusty and her converse had dirt on them. Smirking, he raised a hand to his temple matching his infamous 'psychic' pose. He jerked his feet around.

"Oh Gus! Its fast, I-it's a car!" He yelled.

"Fast and Furious?" Gus guessed. Shawn pointed his finger at him. "Yes. Yes!"

"Vin Diesel?" Shawn shook his head. The girl looked down at her cuffs and rolled her eyes. "Paul Walker. Because I walked all the way here. Really? That's the best you can do?" She challenged. Shawn opened his eyes.

"What's your name?" He queried.

"Shouldn't you know, _psychic_?" She answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Uh... Anna?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"Sue?"

"Nope." She smiled, clearly enjoying this. "Beth?" He tried.

"Not even close. You want to know the _real_ reason you can't guess my name?" She asked.

"Im just not getting any psychic vibes from you." He answered. The girl scoffed. "Then how come you knew that I had walked all the way here?" She asked.

"I, uh..." He didn't have an answer For that. "I'll tell you why." She said. "Hyper observance and deductive reasoning, while admirable, is not in any way, shape, or form Related to psychic powers. And I'm impervious to whatever argument you might have on this discussion."

He gaped at her and she extended her hand. "I'm Aurora." She said. Gus walked up to her, clipboard in hand. "Aurora what?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Woah, back up baldy. I'm not sure I'd like to release my contact information just yet." She answered.

"I am not bald!" Gus argued.

"Keep telling yourself that." Aurora muttered. "Before I tell you who I am, do you mind telling me who you are? I didn't come all this way for nothing!"

Shawn stood up. "I am a doviner." He said regally. Aurora quirked her eyebrow. "You mean a diviner."

"I've heard it both ways." He answered. "Anyways, I am Shawn Spencer and this is my partner, Lord Quincey Pinkleton."

"Really? So you weren't Calling him Gus?" She asked.

"Your turn." He demanded. Aurora sighed. "I'm Aurora Lilian Jensen. I'm twelve and Im hyper observant as well. So don't even try to sell me your psychic act." She answered.

"Is there a reason why you're here?!" He asked, growing vexed. "Yes. I need your help finding my father." She said, her voice growing soft.

"No!" Gus yelled. Shawn, however, stood up. "A case?! We'll take it!" He answered.

"Shawn!" Gus Chided.

"Gus, we haven't had a case in three weeks! Work with me here." He said.

"Fine." He agreed with a resigned shrug of his shoulders. Aurora smiled. "Thanks Pinkleton." She said. He glared At the short girl.

"I don't like you." He growled.

"I'll get over it." She retorted.

Shawn chuckled. This day just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

"Chief, there isn't a case here! An unhealthy drunk dies of alcohol poisoning." Lassie argued. Karen closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"Carlton, we're just investigating. Its not an official case." She explained through clenched teeth.

"But Chie-" His phone began to ring, interrupting him mid-sentence. He took it out To silence it. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the caller ID. "Uh, I have to take this." He said.

"Detective!" Karen reproved. Lassie met Juliet's eyes, shifting his phone in his pocket to show her. Juliet nodded in understanding.

"O'hara can take over." He said gruffly and stepped out, calling the number back

"Lassiter." He answered.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Lassiter." Peggy, the school secretary said.

"It's Detective." He corrected. "Right! Sorry..."

"Whats wrong." He asked.

"Oh, it seems as if Amaya has gotten herself into another fight. She's pretty bruised up." Peggy explained. Lassie growled.

"I'll be there." He said, before hanging up the phone.

_Here we go again.._. He thought.

* * *

**So?** **Love it? Hate It? Any questions, comments. Any theories...? Tell me in a review! Until next time! Oh, and the girl on the cover picture is my model for Aurora.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SnydersOfHanover: Thanks for reviewing! Shules goodness is a must, but it might take some time...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych. I do own Aurora and certain other OC's that you'll meet.**

* * *

Maya sighed as she slumped deeper into her chair. Claire shot her a hopeful smile, which she returned with a glare.

"Amaya Lassiter." A sharp voice called out. Maya turned around, her defiant glower darkening leaving Lassie to wonder how someone who looked so much like him could be so different. She had his raven colored hair, though hers fell in corkscrew ringlets and had a purple stripe in the front, and they both shared the same blue eyes.

"It's Maya." She clarified.

"Amaya is the name on your birth certificate. Therefore I will call you Amaya." He answered in a harsh tone. "Hi Detective." Claire greeted awkwardly.

"Hello Claire. Now, can somebody please explain to me what happened?" Claire nodded and sat up straight in her chair.

"You see, Maya s-she had a physical altercation with a, uh, a door." She squirmed. Lying wasn't exactly her strong point. Maya rolled her eyes.

"Amaya. The truth." Lassie pressed. Claire gave her an apologetic look. "I was in a fight." Maya confessed.

"I guessed as much." He answered dryly.

"Ok, they said that I was the unwanted child. Which, technically is true." She muttered the last part, hoping her father hadn't heard her.

"Amaya, you're not the unwanted child." Lassie said.

"Oh, really? Then how come Will gets to go to the Police Department and I don't? How come everyone knows about Will and no one knows about me? Face it, dad. I'm not only the unwanted child. I'm the unwanted twin as well." She answered.

"Look, ever since the divorce it's been just Will and I Over here with you and your mom over there-"

"But then she had to ruin everything by dying? That wasn't her fault!" Maya yelled, defending her mother. Lassie sighed.

"I know it wasn't. I just need a little adjustment. Will, he's learning everything at the department. He is going to be Head Detective after all."

Maya snorted, but refrained from saying anything. "Detective?" Claire asked. "Maybe Aunt Juliet can take us both home after school." She offered, seeing as how Maya and her father weren't in the best position.

Lassie nodded. "We're not having a particularly busy day. O'hara can take you both home." Maya pumped her fist in the air.

"Keep out of trouble." He warned. Maya gave him a carefree wave.

"I'll try."

* * *

"Alright, now just sign here. And here. And here." Gus pointed to each spot on the waifer. Aurora rolled her eyes, but seeing as how she wasn't getting anywhere, obliged.

"We're all set!" He said excitedly.

"You actually _enjoy_ this?" Aurora asked incredulously. "What else is in your activity list? Watching paint dry?" Gus glared at her.

"I'll have you know, that each and every one of those signatures were important." He said, trying to justify himself.

"I'm sure they were." Aurora answered sarcastically, not exactly convinced.

"Shawn?" Gus asked, walking over to the faux psychic. "She's all yours."

"Alright let's get-" A phone began to ring, cutting him off. The brunette rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time, smoothing out her bangs.

"Hiya Chief!" Shawn answered in a childish tone. "W-what? Right now? Okie-doke." He hung up the phone. "Looks like we have another case!"

"Ooh, can I come?!" Aurora asked. Shawn shook his head slowly. "Nope!"

"Take me, or I'll tell the chief you're not a psychic." She threatened.

"But I am a psychic!" Shawn insisted. Aurora quirked her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You can't prove anything." He said.

"Oh, how hard can that be? Just by looking at you, I can tell-" _Cereal crumbs._ "That you had Froot Loops this morning." Shawn gaped at her, his eyes widening slightly.

"How did you know that?" He demanded.

Aurora raised a hand to her temple. "Maybe I'm Psychic." She joked. Shawn rolled his eyes. "Theres no such thing as.." He trailed off, seeing the triumphant look on her face.

"You're good." He admitted, and gave in. "Fine! You can come to the Department. You could actually be useful."

Aurora smiled. "But Aurora is way too long. I'm going to have to shorten it." Shawn added.

"Do whatever you want. If you find my father, you can use me as a stepstool for all I care."

* * *

"This man, identified as Jerry Shutters, was found dead in his living room. Small traces of-" The chief stopped, seeing Shawn, Aurora and Gus entering the room.

"Mr. Spencer, how kind of you to join us." She noted in a dry tone and gave him a quizzical look, catching sight of Aurora. "Who's this."

"Uh, my Psychic Aprentice." Shawn answered, thinking fast.

"A psychic apprentice?" Karen asked, still not sure as to why a little girl was in her debriefing room.

"Well, the spirit world was conversing. They held a meeting and I was invited. They had donuts!" Shawn began.

"Mr. Spencer." Karen warned.

"What? They were good donuts! Anyways, they chose her." He finished, pointing to Aurora, who waved.

"I, its just, fine. But shes your responsibility." Shawn nodded.

"Uh, Chief. You see, I came a long way to help with the case. My home isn't close to Santa Barbara and I, sorta need a place to stay. The spirits aren't feeling generous. But I do agree that the donuts were delicious." Aurora chimed in.

"You can stay with O'hara." Karen explained. "But the responsibility will be yours Mr. Spencer." Shawn nodded again.

"Does that mean I can hang around Jules's place all day? And all night?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. Jules blushed, tucking a blonde wisp behind her ear.

"No, it means that the safety of this girl will be in your hands." Karen deadpanned.

"If she dies, do I get fired?" Shawn queried.

"What do you think?"

"I'll do my best, chief." Shawn finished nervously. Aurora shot him a mischievous smirk, assuring him that this wasn't going to be difficult.

It was going to be impossible.

* * *

**So... What Do you think of Aurora, Maya and Claire? Should I keep going? Or, should I stop it right here? I really think you guys will like it as it develops, so give it a chance. Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So, usually I update much sooner than this, but the thing is that ****I was kinda hoping that more people would read this but, no such luck.. However, I do really enjoy writing this story and I'd like to continue.**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

* * *

Shawn walked over to Juliet's desk, where she was filling out some paperwork. "Hey Jules." He said, sitting on the desk.

"Hello Shawn." She answered, not really paying attention.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, in an annoying sing song voice. Juliet rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless and tilted the file.

"Just some boring paperwork." She told him truthfully. A lanky boy walked up to her, a permanent frown etched on his face. The boy was practically a carbon copy of Lassie with dark raven hair and bright blue eyes.

"Spencer, O'hara." He said, walking by them.

"That kid scares me." Shawn admitted, leaning close to Juliet purposefully. She caught him and pushed him off the desk gently.

"Will isn't so bad! He's just, a lot like Carlton." Juliet answered, making Shawn shudder.

"Exactly. That's scary." She stifled a laugh and shot him a glare. "That's not nice." Juliet chided. Shawn leaned in closer, a smirk on his face.

"I'm not known for being nice." He whispered. Juliet pushed him off, sending him an ice cold glare. Shawn didn't fail to notice the slight blush creeping up her cheek.

* * *

Aurora walked around, exploring the police department. Someone named Buzz stopped her, and she explained that she too was psychic, having a 'revelation' about something or other. They ate it all up, lapping it like cats.

_Lapping cats?_ She asked herself. _Or is it lapping dogs?_ She was so wrapped up in her reverie, she ran smack dab into someone. Looking up apologetically, she froze seeing the look of pure hatred on the boy's face.

"I-I'm sorry." She said.

"You should be! Running into me like that!" Will answered, glowering at her. Half the police department was staring at them, wondering who was the girl who dared to anger the Head Detective's son.

"Slow your roll, you ran into me as well! What, you just didn't happen to see me?" She shot back.

"I shouldn't have had to see you." He answered.

"Right." She said dryly. "I bet people are always running away from you. That is a scarecrows job. My apologies." She turned away, rolling her eyes.

From afar, Lassie watched this and turned to Shawn. "You better control that girl, Spencer." He warned. Shawn, too amused with Aurora's actions to reply, just smirked.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, but I don't really get into it unless I know I'm not writing this for myself... Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Um, hi. It's me, Broadwaygirl21... **

**I currently can't continue this story. I have no inspiration for it, right now. It seemed like a good idea when I first started it, but I just can't. I'm not going to delete it. I'm just putting it on hiatus, so I can focus on some other stories.**

**I have new inspiration for another Psych story, and I currently have written up until chapter ten. Whenever I do something like that, it's that I'm in love with the idea.**

**I won't leave this unfinished, I'll come back to it eventually. If not, I'll just rewrite it. But I won't leave it unfinished.**

**Thank you for reviewing, **

**~ Rae**


End file.
